


Lessons Learned

by meglw0228



Series: 50 Kinky Ways [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglw0228/pseuds/meglw0228
Summary: Scorpius was very bad while Harry was away, and Harry is determined to teach him a lesson…  Scorpius is determined not to learn anything from this lesson, other than how to be bad again.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 50 Kinky Ways [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689412
Kudos: 7





	Lessons Learned

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://50kinkyways.livejournal.com/profile)[50kinkyways](http://50kinkyways.livejournal.com/) Prompt: Standing in corner. I apologize profusely for the bad sex scene…it just did not want to be written! And poor Scorpius was trying to get Harry into bed with him and wouldn't shut up, so I ended it sort of abruptly! Bad Scorpius!
> 
> Age disparity: 52/26

"Harry, this is absolutely humiliating!"

"You should have thought of that before you made a mess of our kitchen with our sons! I can't believe you, Scorpius! You're supposed to be setting an example. Not being as wild and crazy as you can be." Harry was so angry with his husband he felt as though he might rub the counter raw while trying to clean it. And he certainly wasn't going to look over to the corner on the far side of the room where Scorpius was no doubt pouting along with their two sons.

Damn him! Why did he have to ruin everything so effectively? Harry had brought home everything he needed to prepare a wonderful dinner for just him and Scorpius, and had even arranged for Ron and Hermione to take the children for tonight so it could be just the two of them. When he had got home though, it was to see the kitchen completely destroyed, with paint and food everywhere. Harry sighed and shook his head.

"Hey, anyone here? Harry? Ferret Junior? Monster and Rascal?" Harry smiled slightly hearing Ron's booming voice; that certainly described the children today.

"We're in here, Ron," he called back. "Alex, Thomas, go get your things and then come say goodbye to your father." Harry turned back to see Ron walking into the room. He chuckled as his best friend just gaped at the mess.

"What in the hell happened here?"

Harry snorted and pointed to Scorpius in the corner behind him. "That one decided to be a kid again and helped our sons demolish the house."

Ron whistled a mournful tune. "Bad luck, Scorpius! Of all the nights to pick…"

"Scorpius! If you take another step, you'll wish you had never met me!" Harry yelled without turning from Ron.

Harry and Ron both watched as Alex and Thomas came hurrying back into the room. "We're sorry dad," they spoke in unison. After hugging Scorpius and saying goodbye Alex came back over and whispered in Harry's ear, "Don't be too hard on him, dad. He's really sorry too." Harry smiled slightly and ruffled his son's hair.

"Get out of here you two. Have fun! And for Merlin's sake, don't give Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione too much trouble!" Harry stood watching from the doorway as all three flooed out of sight then turned back to the kitchen and his lover waiting in the corner.

Harry walked slowly closer watching his husband intently. "You know, I had a wonderful romantic dinner and evening planned for us? It's been so long since we've had a chance to be alone together that I thought it would be nice. Apparently I was completely wrong." He trailed his fingers up Scorpius's arm to his neck and through his hair; he watched as Scorpius shivered slightly at his touch.

"Please Harry, I'm really sorry! And I'll clean this up, I promise. Just let me make this up to you." Scorpius locked gazes with him, silently pleading.

"Oh I know you'll be cleaning this up. And you will certainly be making it up to me." Scorpius sighed and turned away from the corner, but that was as far as he got before Harry pushed him against the wall. "I didn't say you could move yet. You'll start making it up to me right here."

"But Harry…" Scorpius was suddenly speechless as Harry vanished their clothes. Harry watched as he gulped audibly. "I take it back; anything you want."

Harry smirked and traced his hands down the lean chest in front of him. He stepped back slightly and performed two more spells before leaning in again and grabbing Scorpius's arse. He leaned in close to his ear and whispered hotly, "Wrap your legs around my waist." As Scorpius pushed up from the ground Harry slid his hands down a bit to lift him under the legs. When he had the tall, thin body trapped between the wall and himself, he reached back to caress the gorgeous arse. He heard Scorpius moan and grinned widely then thrust forward hard into the stretched and lubricated hole.

Harry moaned at the wicked sensations. Oh Merlin, how he had missed this! The exquisite heat, the tightness, the clenching. He wanted to stay here forever and never move. They really needed to find someone to watch the kids more regularly.

"Move, please," Scorpius groaned, throwing his body hard against the wall, trying to thrust onto Harry's cock.

Harry grinned and did as asked, knowing he wouldn't last long. He pulled back slightly then thrust forward hard, setting a hard and brutal pace. Scorpius was soon moaning non-stop reminding Harry of a Knockturn Alley whore. He grabbed Scorpius's bright blond hair and dragged his head down, kissing him forcefully to shut him up. When he finally pulled back Harry couldn't help but grin at the breathless state he had left Scorpius in. A particularly sharp and angled thrust had Harry finally find what he had been looking for: his prostate. He continued stroking over it until Scorpius was crying a litany of "Yes, yes, yes, yessss, yesyes."

"Please Harry, touch me," Scorpius moaned as he threw his head against the wall repeatedly, too overcome by the pleasure to care that he might be hurting himself.

Harry happily obliged, relishing in watching Scorpius come completely undone in front of him. The clenching of Scorpius's arse quickly brought Harry over the edge with him. They stood there for long minutes trying to regain their breathing in the aftermath; Harry slumped against Scorpius, barely even holding him up anymore, with Scorpius slumped against the wall. Finally, Harry raised his head from where it was resting against Scorpius's shoulder and just looked at his husband while he gently stretched Scorpius's exhausted legs and lowered them back to the ground.

"You ok to stand?" Harry asked quietly and kissed him sweetly.

Scorpius nodded, too exhausted to do more and stood, still leaning partially against the wall, testing his legs for stability. When he was sure they would hold him he walked away from the wall to the sink. Harry watched as he slowly began to finish cleaning the kitchen and smirked as he watched him walk around completely naked. It was less than five minutes later before his resolve crumbled entirely.

"Stop," Harry called, walking over and taking the towel from Scorpius, tossing it down and dragging him from the room.

"What about the mess?" Scorpius grinned smugly at Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes, knowing he was being played, and very skilfully at that. "Just go to our room before I make you clean this whole house," he said exasperatedly, adding a smack to the very tantalizing arse wiggling in front of him, propelling him out of the room. "And next time you better think twice about allowing the children to do what they please! Or I'll teach you a lesson you really won't like, and the punishment will be much worse than standing in a corner with your culprits." Harry just sighed as Scorpius grinned lecherously over his shoulder at him.

**_The End_ **


End file.
